the new Albus Potter
by Bama24
Summary: Albus Potter was sent to Azkaban, after three full years he is let out. How will his family react? Will they let him back in their lives? Rated T just to make sure.
1. Chapter 1

Eighteen year old Albus Potter was running, and running hard and fast, passing by muggle shops. He ran until he could run no longer, he saw more shops down the road. He knew he made a mistake of going to number 12 Grimmauld Place to see his parents. A part of him knew this would happen, but he so hoped that it would not. Now he was running from the Wizard Law who was right behind. He could hear the Aurors yelling and firing spells at him.

"STOP, WE KNOW ITS YOU POTTER!" said one Auror as the stunning spell shot near his ear. Albus kept running, his legs getting tired as he ran, and he saw a space between two buildings, he took the turn and CRASH. Albus found himself colliding with a trashcan. He rolled onto the ground, two trash bags spilled onto the ground, not knowing the Aurors were coming onto him. He got up quickly, and started running again, all the noise around him seemed invisible to his ears. As he ran, Albus felt a jolt hit him in the back, he fell to the ground on his stomach, he groaned as he hit the ground.

"Albus Severus Potter, you are under arrest for dark magic use and selling dark objects to muggles, and not attending your Hearing." An Auror said as two Aurors picked Albus up by his arms. The Auror was a man, a few years younger than his father; he was no more than five foot eight at most, a five o'clock shadow beard showed on his face. The Aurors wand lowered, to where Albus thought was his abdominan area, he had no idea why but the thought of the wand pointing at him at that particular area made him nervous.

"Can I atleast see my family?" Albus asked, before the Auror said a word.

"Hawk, Taylor," The Auror said to the two men who held Albus, "Take Mr. Albus Potter to Headquarters. And to answer your question Potter, you will see your father soon enough."

Before he could respond, Albus felt a tugging sensation at his naval as he was apperated to the Aurors headquarters at the Ministry of Magic.

As he apperated at the Headquarters, he was in a miniature cell, which was no wider than four feet maximum. He was relieved that he held his breath as he was apperated, he would hate to have to vomit in this cell.

"Shit… " Albus said as he looked out the cell. He was in the back room of the Auror office; the room was full of cells from wall to wall. The cell that Albus was in, was anti-magic, you cannot apperate in or out of the cell, unless you were an Auror with permission from the Head Auror. The Auror that caught him walked in, followed by his father, Harry Potter.

"Mr. Potter," the Auror said, "This is the convict, he has a warrant for his arrest."

"Gregory, enough," Harry said, he was growing irritated now, the new wannabe Head Auror had been talking his ear off for the past ten minutes. "He is my son, not a convict."

"Mr. Potter, sir," Gregory said, "He is a wanted convict; he has been on the run for nearly a month."

"I said enough Gregory," Harry said, looking at Gregory, his temper was starting to rise, a lot of the Aurors knew Harry Potters temper, along with Ron Weasley's temper, the duo were a force to be reckoned with. Gregory stopped arguing, he knew better than to make Harry potter mad.

"Yes sir," Gregory said, he walked out of the back room. Harry watched the man leave the room, closing the door behind him. The lights above the two Potters flickered.

"Albus," Harry said, he stood infront of the cell, "The Ministry wants you in Azkaban. You should of gone to the hearing, and face a year or two of Ministry probation."

"I know that dad," Albus said, his nerves were unsettled, "I know."

"You are a smart kid, Albus," Harry said, "If you needed help, all you had to do was ask. You did not need to use dark magic." To Albus, that sounded simple, but Albus knew that it was not that simple, money would not have been enough.

"Then answer me this: why did you do it?" Harry asked, "Why would you mingle in dark magic? Your mother and I do not understand why you would do something that we both taught you not to do. Even Scorpius does not understand."

"Scorpius had nothing to do with it," Albus said, "it was all me… I don't know why, I just did."

"As Head Auror, I want you to know that you will be here until your Ministry hearing," Harry said. He saw his son looking at him, his and his mother's green emerald eyes looking back at him. His son's brown hair touched his brows and was dis shelved from his run. He was slim, much like Harry himself, and Harry noticed that his son was not wearing his glasses; he figured it was the muggle contraption called eye contacts. Out of all of his and Ginny's children, Albus was different, he was the only one with brown hair, and bore green eyes like his. He was a Slytherin, the first ever in the family to be in contact with muggels and mingle with dark magic at the same time. The last part he and the family just found out, besides James. James Potter was the Potters eldest son, he found out what Albus was doing, and told Harry about it. Harry did not understand his youngest son, he knew this was not Albus, but yet again, he knew that Albus was right in front of him. Albus just looked at his dad, he hoped his father would let him go, but Abus doubted that would ever happen now.

"I am sorry dad," Albus said, making his eyes tear up, but Harry was not fooled. He looked past the act that Albus was putting on in front of him, This was the hardest part of Harrys job. He seen more than a few young men and women sent to Azkaban for using dark magic. It tore him up at how young they were, he always hopped he would never have to send one of own children to Azkaban, and know he finally was.

The next day Albus was sitting in the Hearing room, the Minister of Magic, Kingsly Shacklebolt looked down at Albus from where he was sitting. Albus was sitting in a wooden chair, he looked at the men and women next to and behind the Minister, his father, Harry Potter sat next to the Minister. Wearing the clothes he wore the other day, his hair was combed, and he wore shackles on his ankles and wrists, with a long chain from his wrists to his ankles. The shackles were magic proof, so escape was impossible.

"Hearing for Albus Severus Potter," the minister said, his voice boomed throughout the room. "Who has knowingly used dark magic, sold dark objects to muggles, and has an outstanding warrant for not appearing at his last hearing."

Albus heard the surrounding people whispering to each other.

"James potter, will you tell us what you saw five weeks ago," The Minister said. James Potter took a seat in another chair looking at the Minister and his father. Harry nodded at his son. James Potter unlike Albus had jet black hair, and was un tidy just like Harry's.

"Albus was… selling dark items to muggles on the street," James said, "selling more dark items to wizards and to shops in knockturn Alley… He never said where he got them from when I asked him."

"Thank you James," Kingsly Shackelbolt said, "anything else you wish to add or is that it?"

"That is it," James said.

"….Next witness," Kingsly said, as two and a half hours of more than ten witnesses spoke how Albus sold them dark objects.

"Albus Potter, stand please," Kingsly said, as Albus stood, two Aurors stood by him on either side. "You will be sentenced to two years in Azkaban prison for dark magic use with an extra year for selling dark objects to muggles, unless someone else wishes for a lighter sentence."

Albus looked at the Minister, then to his dad, his heart pounding within his chest. His eyes met his mother who was close to tears, his brother and sister, along with Scorpius his best friend since first year, and the rest of his family; Rose, Fred, Hugo, his Aunts, Uncles, and grandparents, nobody stood up for him. He swallowed hard, as he felt small in the room. It was the price he paid for the job he took. Now his own family would not stand up for him. The people he knew all his eighteen years of life.

"Albus your wand will be snapped, and you will serve three years in Azkaban and two years on Wizard probation." Kingsly said, "You may purchase a new wand after release."

Albus felt his knees buckle, but he kept standing, as the two Aurors gripped his arms, leading him out of the room. The press was having a field day as the youngest son of Harry and Ginny Potter was going to Azkaban. Cameras flashed, nearly blinding him, news writers from the Daily Prophet wanted to talk to him. Albus held back his tears as he was taken down the chilled hall, passing over twenty doors on both sides. The very last door was marked 'Azkaban' in white letters on a black door.

The door opened up to a large room, with light grey walls, a long built in table was set up, and Albus saw his father behind the table, and Albus could of sworn that he wasn't there a few seconds ago. Albus was led to the table and he noticed his father had tear stained eyes.

"Your wand?" Harry asked, Albus gave his wand to his dad slowly. Harry took the wand and recorded the wand on a log with his name on it.

"Dad… I'm sorry," Albus said, but Harry did not look at his son.

"Your Identification is AF5905, remember it." Harry told him.

The trip to North Sea where Azkaban lay took an hour to get to by flying. When they got there, and taken to a room on the first floor, Albus changed into his Azkaban prison uniform of black and white stripped clothes, he traded his muggle contacts for his glasses, and his picture was taken in the hallway with his ID number.

The brick and rock building was warmer without its previous guards; the Dementors. Now Azkaban had regular wizards and witches that stood watch. Azkaban banned the Dementors after 1998, when the public did not trust the Dementors loyalty. Even though it has been more that twenty years, the prison still felt chilly and dead to its inhabitants.

Harry potter returned home to his wife, and daughter, who previously returned home after the trial. Ginny could not believe what happened; she could not believe that her son was going to Azkaban now. Great Britain's wizard prison: a place that no parent wants their son or daughter to end up at. Neither Harry nor Ginny knew why this happened, they both wished they could of stopped him before anything happened.

"Where did we go wrong Harry?" Ginny asked, her voice croaked from crying.

"I don't know Ginny, we did all we could." Harry said, trying to reassure her.

"None of it is your fault mum," Lily said, her red hair was down, and over her shoulder.

"Thanks Lily dear," Ginny said, as she stroked her daughters cheek.

"Did we do the right thing Harry?" Ginny asked, looking at Harry, "by sending Aurors after him."

"We did, yes," Harry said nodding, he knew in his heart that he had to send the Aurors after Albus, that he needed others to catch up to him. "We had to, for his own good."

**AN: What did you guys think? This was my first fanfiction story and I will add to the story. I hope you all liked the story. **


	2. Ch2: Finding a place to live

Albus Potter was released from Azkaban after three years, now he was twenty one, slimmer, and paler. To the young man, his confinement felt like a lifetime even though it was not. It gave him time to think things out. It made him rethink of his past business, and he realized that he either should have been smarter or just should not have done it all together. He probably would have done it either way because it was rather profitable in his mind. The down side was that he got caught in the end. In Azkaban Albus noticed that he sometimes got visits from his family and friends but that was only during Christmas and his birthday, other than those two days, he hardly saw anyone apart from the other inmates and the guards. The rare families visits gave him the belief that his family was still shaken by his actions, making him realize that using dark magic was not really a good idea on his behalf. At least not the way that he used it in his business.

Albus walked along the street of Diagon Alley with his father Harry Potter at his side. Harry was there to accompany Albus to buy him another wand. Harry also had to tell his son another set of news, and Harry wondered how he would tell his son.

"You did not have to accompany me to Olevanders dad." Albus said, "I am pretty sure I can buy my own wand."

"I know Albus but I wanted to, even though you have to pay for it yourself." Harry said, seeing the pouch of money that Albus had in his hand. Where Albus retrieved money from his vault at the Wizard bank not too long ago. Up ahead, Albus spotted the old wand makers shop where he purchased his first wand when he was eleven years old. Albus walked inside the shop, where book shelves stood behind the main desk. Harry stayed outside, standing near the window, looking in the shop.

"Hello?" Albus said at the desk, and an old man appeared. The old man was white haird with frizz and wearing a long black robe.

"Mr. Albus Potter, it has been a while since I have seen you in my store, too short years to have any eleven year old child and Hogwarts already started, but I figure you are here to purchase a new wand when your previous wand was snapped, am I correct?" Olevander said to the young man, who simply nodded in agreement.

"Yes Mr. Olevander, I need a new wand," Albus said.

"very well, your wand hand please," Olevander said as Albus showed his right hand. The old wand maker measured Albus's arm from hand to shoulder and he walked to a shelf and came back with three boxes.

"Here we go," he said taking the first wand out, "Unicorn hair and chestnut wood, eleven inches." Albus took the wand in his hand and immediately a shower of sparks flew out of the tip.

"No, no, deffineatly not the wand for you my dear boy," Olevander said. Albus put the wand down

"I agree with you there," Albus said as Olevander took out the next wand from a box.

"Twelve inch dragon heartstring" Olevander said to Albus. Albus took the wand, and flicked it lightly as a lamp exploded behind the old wand maker.

"Need I say more with this wand?" He asked Albus as the young man set the wand as far away from him as he could.

"Eleven and a half inch Pheonix tail feather" and Albus took the wand lightly and it fit in his hand just right, and as he held the wand, a blue light appeared at the tip and glowed bright.

"I think we found your replacement wand Mr. Potter." Olevander said. Albus paid the wand maker and walked out of the shop, his wand was in his pocket.

"Well Albus looks like your citizenship is almost restored," Harry said.

"Almost?" Albus asked, "I think you mean fully restored dad. Besides the fact that I am going to live with my parents for a while."

"Actually son, you're not going to live with your mother and I," Harry said hesitantly, Albus looked at Harry, who did not meet Albus' eyes.

"What do you mean?" Albus asked looking at his dad.

"I mean that your mother and I are not going to let you stay at our house, we do not mind helping you find a place. It is just that it we do not think it is a good idea." Harry said. Albus looked at Harry, he felt confused now that his parents were not going to let him stay at their house. "I am sure James or even Lilly will let you stay with them for a while."

"I am son dad, I spent three long years in a cell in Azkaban with very little light from the outside and you tell me that you and mum will not even let me stay one night at home?" Albus said, his heart was racing in his chest now. He stared at his father, who was now looking at him straight in the eye. Harry expected this reaction from Albus, and so did Ginny. Which was exactly why she did not come, Harry did not like it either but he figured it will sound better coming from him.

"I know it is hard for you to understand son, but believe me when I tell you that it is not easy on us either," Harry said.

"I can't believe that you and mum are actually doing this." Albus said, "Where else am I supposed to go? You said my flat was sold to someone else two years ago."

"I am sure your brother and sister will help you out, at least one of them will I am sure." Harry said. "At least let me take you to them."

Albus looked at his dad whose emerald eyes sparkled, and Albus had knew that his dad right about his brother and sister. That at least one of them will let him live with them for a while.

"Ok fine, go ahead and take me to them," Albus said, as he took hold to Harrys arm and Albus heard a POP and felt tugging and he felt like he was moving through open air, but a tight feeling at the same time. He opened his eyes and Albus saw his brother's house infront of him. James lived in a house near their parents, a small community thirty minutes from Harry and Ginny.

Harry walked up to the front door of James's house and knocked on the door. Albus looked at the house, seeing it made of a grey brick and had one floor with two windows and a garage in the front.

James Potter opened the door and saw his father Harry Potter outside the door.

"Hey dad" James said as he shook his father's hand with a smile, then his gaze hit his brother Albus. The same brother who used dark magic and sold dark magical items to muggles, knowing fully well what he was doing.

"Albus," James with a nod.

"James, may we talk with you inside?" Harry asked, James nodded

"Sure dad, come in" James said hoplding the door opem as Harry and Albus walked inside the house. "What is it dad?"

"As you know, Albus was released and he needs a place to stay for a while." Harry said before Albus could say a word.

"I don't know dad, I mean I know he is my brother but… he was dealing with dark magic, how can I fully trust him?"

"Someone else who doesn't want me around either," Albus said looking at James.

"How can you blame me Al?" James asked as he walked straight up towards Albus, as the two brothers were a foot apart.

"I should have known I couldn't trust you." Albus said, "I couldn't trust you at Hogwarts when you stole Emily from me and apparently I can't trust you now either."

"You brought that on yourself Al and as I said before she came to me when you were not paying her any attention," James said, as they both stared daggers at each other. "You dealt with dark magic Albus so forgive me if I am at all hesitant with letting you live under my roof."

"James! Albus!" Harry said as he put his arms between the two brothers to keep them from fighting. "That is enough; can you two put the past behind you both and act civil?"

Albus and James looked at each other. "Bringing up an old girlfriend from Hogwarts is not relevant during this time. James will you or will you not let Albus stay with you for a while until he can buy his own place?" Harry asked James. James was hesitant; his brothers emerald eyes were no longer looking at him.

"If he can promise not to bring or use any dark magic in the house or anywhere else than he can. But if not, then no he can't stay." James said.

"What do you say Albus?" Harry asked clapping James on the back. Albus considered his options. He knew that he cannot use any dark magic or he will be back in Azkaban. He knew James was seeking reassurance from Albus about middling with the dark arts.

"I…I promise," Albus said looking at James. Harry smiled at his two sons, who both shook hands in their deal.

"I am proud of you both," Harry said. "Well I need to be off, your mother will wonder where I am. Remember that on Saturday that everyone will meet at your grandparents."

"Thanks dad," Albus said,

"See you on Saturday then dad" James as he walked Harry out of the house.

**Here is another chapter, I hope you guys like it. It took me a while to write how it will go for Albus finding a place to live, I am happy with the choice. I apologize for not uploading this chapter earlier, I was sick nearly all week so I did not have much of an opportunity to upload it. Any feedback will be appreciated on what you think so far. **


	3. Sunday Dinner

Albus Potter had no idea why but he dreaded the fact that he was having Sunday dinner with his entire family that afternoon. He hoped that he could avoid it but the persistence of his parents, brother, and sister basically forced him to go. It was not that Albus did not want a free meal, in his mind that part was a plus, but it was the fact that he would be spending time with his family. Besides spending time with his family, he did not want to face confrontation, and Albus had a feeling that he would face quite a bit of that today. 

"Albus, come on, we need to hurry to the Burrow." James said from outside of Albus's room.

"Ok I'm coming," Albus said as he walked out of his room, he looked at James, "you are starting to sound a lot like mum and dad James."

"That is because I unlike you have grown up some," James said ruffling his little brother's hair. Albus quickly grew angry as he fixed his hair "oh yes James, I am so much more immature than you," Albus said with his voice dripping full of sarcasm.

"You want to talk about immaturity? Atleast I didn't…." James said as he paused, he looking at Albus. "Oh never mind, we got to get going."

James and Albus apperated outside the Burrows yard, seeing the yard was now empty. POP and Harry, Ginny, and Lily appeared besides James and Albus.

"Oh Albus you cleanup so nicely," Ginny said looking at her youngest son, as she put her hand out to fix his bangs. Albus backed up quickly as his mother put her hand out, Albus knew right away on what she was going to do.

"Mum don't do that, I am twenty one, not… eleven," Albus said.

"Just because you are over seventeen young man does not mean that I will stop being your mum." Ginny said giving him a stricter tone.

"Ok ok I'm sorry," Albus said raising his hands in surrender.

"Alright Ginny come on, you know how Molly and Arthur get when we are late," Harry said, "You know there is no use in arguing with him right now," as the family of five walked towards the Burrows front door, Albus following last. Harry and Ginny walked in first and Albus saw his parents and siblings walk in the house. He swallowed hard on air now as he walked through the door. "Hey Albus," Rose Weasley, Albus's cousin said as she gave him a hug, nearly choking him. "It is so good to see you again, and out of that miserable place."

"Rose… I can't breathe…" Albus said as his cousin was hugging him tight.

"Oh… Sorry," Rose said, as she let go of him. She looked at her cousin with a smile.

"It's ok Rose," he said as he regained his breath. Albus walked around the house, his family greeted him, some were not so nice like his uncle Ron and uncle Percy. But others greeted him like nothing happened like his grandparents.

"Oh Albus it is so good to see you again sweet heart," his grandmother Molly said as she gave him a hug, not letting him go.

"It is great to see you to Gran," Albus said as she hugged him, her grip was looser and kinder than Rose's.

"Oh my grandbaby is finally out of that forbidden place," Molly said still hugging Albus, his body close to her own.

"Molly dear you are embarrassing him," Arthur said, he could see that his grandson was getting uncomfortable with Molly's hug. Molly let go of Albus, as she smilled at him. He was a good few inches taller than her now.

"It is good to see you again Albus," Arthur said as he held out his hand, Albus shook his grandfather's hand.

"It is good to be back grandpa," Albus said.

Hermione walked into to kitchen and when she saw Albus she smiled lightly at him.

"Molly, the dinner table is all ready," Hermione said.

"Oh thank you dear, I think we better get all the food to the table." Molly said and with a flick of her wrist all the food levitated and zoomed towards the dining table.

Albus took his seat at the table sitting in between his siblings, James and Lily. He heard his family chattering around him as he took his portion and began eating. So far Albus enjoyed his evening, it was going well in his opinion, and he had no confrontation. He was beginning to question why he doubted he would enjoy himself at his grandparents Sunday dinner. At least until his uncle Ron had too much to drink of fire whiskey.

"So Albus, are you going back to your old business?" Ron asked looking at Albus.

"Ron," Hermione, Ginny, and Molly hissed as Hermione hit her husband with her hand on his shoulder.

"What?" Ron asked looking at the three women. "It is a question to make sure my nephew doesn't do anything stupid."

"Ron, not here," Harry said looking at his best friend, he didn't want his son Albus upset, or Ron to say something he would regret latter.

"No, seriously Harry, have you wondered if Albus would go back to his old ways?" Ron asked now standing up, everyone at the table was silent. Hermione, Molly, and Ginny were staring daggers at Ron. "I mean, how many have we put away for the same crime? Most relapse after a few months."

Harry just wished Ron would just shut up, he knew it was the fire whisky talking.

"Ron… not… here," Harry said, this time he sounded stricter. Albus looked at his uncle; his blood was boiling as his uncle spoke about him, like he was a cold blooded killer, not his nephew.

"No dad its ok," Albus said, Harry looked at his son.

"Albus, he doesn't know what he is saying," Ginny said, trying to reassure her youngest son. "You know how Ron gets when he drinks."

"No mum, he is right." Albus said standing up, he looked at Ron. "Who knows when I'll go back to dealing with dark magic."

"Ha, you see Harry, he admits it," Ron said pointing at Albus.

"Albus Potter, Ronald Weasley sit down both of you right now." Molly Weasley said looking from Ron to Albus. The two stared at each other.

"Oh come on mum, he is a criminal." Ron said, "I can't believe James is actually allowing him to stay at his house. He probably already turned some of his things into dark objects by now."

"A criminal?" Albus said "This is coming from the very man who actually bought a piece from me when I first started."

Silence. All eyes, especially Harry's was on Ron, Albus could tell his uncle's face flushed.


	4. The counselor

It was a two weeks later, and Albus Potter looked at the counselor; it was a part of his probation to see a counselor. Albus personally had no idea why he had to see a counselor. He wasn't psychotic.

"… Albus Potter do you like the use of dark magic?" Dr. Michelle Goyle asked him, Albus was sitting across from him on a brown leather sofa.

"I guess it was a good feeling," he said to her, that part was the truth; he did like feeling it gave him.

"You guess?" Dr. Michelle asked. He saw her quill writing on the pad. "You did enjoy the feeling it gave you or you didn't?"

"… Yes it felt pretty good… I can't describe the feeling it gave me." He said to her. More writing on the note pad as he talked.

"Do you have any urges to go back?" She asked, Albus looked at his hands.

"Sometimes I do, like at night." He said.

"What about during the day?" she asked him

"I doesn't really cross my mind during the day, just when I am about to go to sleep," he said.

"Why is that Albus?" Dr. Michelle asked.

"I don't know my brother keeps me pretty busy" Albus said running a hand over his buzzed brown hair.

"What do you think about when you are thinking of dark magic?" Dr. Michelle asked, her hands were in her lap.

"… The feeling of… of power… it feels pretty good." Albus told her. He could hear the quill writing on the note pad. That was how quiet the room when no one was talking.

"Now I am going to ask you a question, ok Albus?" she asked, Albus looked at her and nodded. "Now be honest, how bad do you want to perform dark magic or have any affiliation?"

"Sometimes, especially at night," he said.

"Albus, have you been tempted to use dark magic?" she asked, Albus looked straight ahead.

"Sometimes," he said. More writing scratching on the pad from the quill.

"For homework, I will appreciate Albus if you can continue refraining yourself from matching for another week" Dr. Michelle said to him.

"Another week?" he asked, he didn't see any reason for that.

"Yes another week, is that a problem?" she asked looking at him. Albus was silent for a few seconds.

"Not really, but… I just thought I was refrained for a week only." He said to the councilor.

"It was, but I decided you need to be refrained from magic longer." She said. "The auror department will be notified about it too."

"Any more restrictions?" he asked, he was feeling like a kid now with no magic usage.

"No, I know another week of wand usage is not the best news but I know it will help you," Dr. Michelle said to him.

"Fine I will go another week" he replied. The counselor smiled at his response.

"Good, I will see you again next week Albus," Dr. Michelle said as she and Albus stood up.

Albus walked out of the office and into the waiting room. His brother James was sitting on the sofa, reading a magazine.

"Hey James you ready?" Albus asked as James looked up at him.

"Everything went ok?" James asked him.

"Yeah, I'll tell you about it later," Albus said walking out the door.

"What happened?" James asked as they walked out of the waiting room.

"I still can't use my wand, it's like Azkaban and being grounded all over again" Albus said, he still didn't like the fact he is not allowed to use his wand for another week.

"She is just doing what she thinks is best is Albus," James told him.

"It may seem simple to you James, but not to me," Albus said looking over at James. "Neither of you is being told that you can't use your wand, that your every move is being monitored on your ankle. Neither of you have to refrain yourself from using magic knowing that any kind you use will send you back to Azkaban."

"I know this must be hard on you Albus, but it is just like the rule we had to follow during the summer holidays" James said putting a hand on Albus's shoulder.

"I feel like a muggle James," Albus said to James, turning around to look at his older brother. "A freaking useless muggle."

"Albus stop, it is only a week, it's not like it is forever" James told him.

"I know but it doesn't feel like that to me," Albus said.

"So? It will just be another week without using magic" James said as the two brother's side apperated to James's house. "Just be glade you are not house bound and all you have is a eleven o'clock curfew."

Albus knew his brother right; his situation can be a lot worse. But Albus didn't like the accommodation of his situation.

"Be glad she is letting you work in maintenance at the Ministry too," James said.

"I get your point James" Albus said, eyeing his older brother from the den. "It is not like I can go back into my vault, no thanks to the Ministry," Albus said sitting on the black leather sofa, his arms were crossed over his chest.

"Do I have to remind you about what made them do that?" James reminded his brother, sitting on the sofa near his him. "In case you have forgotten you were the one who made that money from your dark art 'business. They also had to put a hold on your vault because of it."

"You're sounding like Uncle Ron again," Albus said still looking across the room.

"Remind me again why I even let you stay here?" James said.

"Because dad made you," Albus huffed.

"Al, you just have to prove that you are getting over dark magic use," James said. "Then you will be able to do whatever you want again."

"You enjoy telling me what to do don't you?" Albus said to his brother. "I know you are right though."

"Damn straight I am enjoying this, but you are my brother, and the only one I got." James said to his brother, "Let me tell you something Al."

Albus refrained himself from rolling his eyes. "What is that James?"

"This may not seem like a big deal to you Al, but when you were caught dealing with the dark arts, dad almost lost his job," James said, he was hoping this would help his brother. "I even almost lost my on job, all of us were questioned just because you wanted to deal with the dark arts."

Albus looked at James, his arms still crossed. Albus didn't mean for his family to be caught in his act, none of them knew about it.

"Did you know that? I am only saying that so you would know, dad didn't want you to know," James said. "Rather you know it or not, your actions affected more than just you."

"…I am sorry James," Albus said, and Albus meant it. "I didn't think any of you would be prosecuted in this."

"Well it did," James responded. "Just give this counseling a chance is all I am saying."

…


End file.
